Finally Found My Heaven
by GaM3rWolf
Summary: Rei mused over Yuu’s death and was gradually cut off from the world but love works in strange ways... warning: shoujo-ai


Title: Finally Found My Heaven

Summary: Rei mused over Yuu's death and was gradually cut off from the world but love

works in strange ways….

Disclaimer: I do not own them. They belong to Techmo. If I own them, the game

would not be scaring the hell out of me.

Author's Note: I was angry at my mother when I thought up this idea. I changed the

original plot to fit it with Fatal Frame III: The Tormented. And I just

started so I'm sure about anything. Any errors please tell me. Read and

Review. Thx.

Warning: shoujo-ai

**Rei's POV**

My life's a mess, a whole big disaster. Yuu died in the accident because of me and it hurts to just pass by his room in the hallway. Its as if a blade had cut right through my already broken heart. At first, I was in a worse shape than this. I would spent most of time off work I his room, staring out of the window. Even though it hurts worse, I can't seem to tear myself away. My life has lost its purpose and time pass by in a blur.

I was only vaguely aware when I took in Miyu after her brother's disappearance. My house felt empty since I was the only one living there and I mostly spend my time at work instead so as to keep my mind occupied. I guess this is how I was be able to cope. It hurts less when nothing reminds you of the memory you dreaded.

But when Miku settled in, I began going back home. My sadness seems non-existant when she was around. She took care of me and knew where everything was as if it had suddenly became her house but neither of us complained. For me, I'm just glad I don't feel so alone anymore. I'm glad for her company.

I gradually felt better but only a little as time goes on and our relationship also became very close. Occasionally when I break down, unable to hold it in, Miku would hold me and comfort me until I fell asleep from exhaustion. She would stay all night if she has to. And also coincidentally, we share the same interest. We work together as partners.

Everything was running smoothly until one night when Miku had walked into my room. That incident changed my whole life but I will never regret it. I was working on the draft for a project when she entered. I didn't pay her much mind though because she always walks in. Either checking if I needed company or just to ask something about her work.

"Rei…"

I heard her whisper my name when she walked towards the bed where I sat. Her voice sounded a bit off but I shrugged it off, thinking I had heard wrongly and continue my train of thoughts. I was a bit surprised when two arms wrapped around my torso.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked, my voice gentle but filled with concern.

Miku didn't reply and when she did the same when I asked again, I left her be –arms around my waist and head on my shoulder. Actually, I feel quite comfortable like this but her warm breath caress my ear whenever she exhaled and shivers went down my spine. Despite everything, something about Miku seems different. A moment later, Miku's sad voice pulled me out of my thoughts. The hold around my waist had also tightened as if afraid I might run away.

"I love you, Rei."

Time seemed to slow down when she said those three words that once Yuu had said so many times before. The throbbing pain resurfaced and I held my hands to my chest and the notebook I was holding fell to the carpeted floor with a muted thud but the ache in my chest did not go away or even lessen. It seems to increase as every second pass. My room was unusually silent except for the regular breathing of the both of us and my heart pounded so hard and loud against my ribcage.

Every muscle in my body was tense. And as if on cue, the two arms around me loosen their hold. Miku's words kept running through my mind again and again. Still, my brain couldn't interpret them. Miku released me and somehow my body still worked and I turned to meet with sad hazel-colored eyes. Her soft hand cupped my cheek and her thumb gently brushed my skin. She took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"I love you, Rei. I really do. I hope you don't hate me or think different of me after this."

Miku was on the verge of tears. Her hand fell from my face when a few tears escaped her eyelids. Her gaze soon fell away too when tears began to fall freely and audible sobs could be heard. My cheek felt cold where she had just touched a moment ago and in the next second, our lips met in a brief kiss.

Fresh tears started falling from Miku's eyes and shared another more passionate kiss. I relaxed into the kiss, closing my eyes while fully savoring the moment and also gently sucking on those soft, pink lips. Unconsciously, tears too began to roll down my cheek in two silver trails on either side of my face.

Fingers entangle themselves into my dark-colored hair, deepening the kiss and my arms too wound around her slim waist, bringing our bodies together and trying to merge into one. A hot, wet tongue probed my lower lip and I gladly gave in. It skillfully explored every region of my mouth, which came as a surprised. I moaned but the sound was muffled in her mouth.

Eventually, our lungs began begging for air and we unwillingly parted, disconnecting the string of saliva. However, Miku didn't just stop there. She trailed kisses from my jaw to my shoulder and back. I gasped when her teeth grazed a sensitive spot near my collarbone. She had a smile on her face when she discovered one of my sensitive spots.

We share another kiss more passionate than before. And then the next few hours were pure bliss. I never thought she was so skilled and experienced even though she was younger than me. And in return, her reward was me. After that, we shared many more similar nights and each time better than the last. I was also able to go into Yuu's room again. I'll never forget him. I am finally moving forward and I'm sure he is happy.

My feelings towards Miku also changed, from one of friendship to love. My heart would instinctively beat faster and my breathe coming up short. I feel like I'm a high school girl in the presence of her first love not that I'm that much older. Anyway, I don't feel alone anymore and I finally found my heaven.


End file.
